1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to couplings adapted to be fitted to join two tubular members. More specifically the present invention concerns a coupling for securing various sized tubes to a conduit to form a tight seal therebetween.
2. Prior Art
Within the air conditioning and refrigeration industry it is desireable to test compressor assemblies salvaged from used air conditioning and refrigeration units to ascertain the condition of the compressor. Upon air conditioner malfunction and replacement the compressors from the units are forwarded to a rebuilding facility where on a large volume basis these compressors may be tested for several factors including whether or not they are electrically shorted, will meet pumping capacity and other operating characteristics.
When this compressor assembly is removed from a unit normally the tubing connections between the compressor and the rest of the air conditioning or refrigeration unit are mechanically severed. Additionally these compressors are of varying capacities such that the suction and discharge lines for these compressors also vary within a range of sizes. Consequently to enable a single coupling to be connected to these various size tubes leading from the compressor it is necessary that the coupling be adapted to form a tight seal with a range of tube sizes.
The variable size coupling described herein is specifically designed such that tubing having a range of internal and external diameters may be sealed in the coupling for testing and thereafter be removed. The coupling additionally has means to provide for a tight seal notwithstanding uneven mechanical deformation of the tubing when it is removed with the compressor from the unit.